Caught In Crossfire
by Flaming Night
Summary: This is not the story of the Cullens. Nor is it the story of the Volturi. Nor of any other vampire coven. Four humans are caught in the crossfire of the wars between the Cullens and other vampires. This is their story.
1. Prologue

Death. I hoped it would be easy, painless. I wasn't afraid. It could hardly be worse than the torture I had been through the last few weeks. My only regret was that my family and my Twin would be saddened by my death. I lay against the pavement, waiting for death to come, pinned to the ground. Cold, white arms holding my shoulders to the ground. Red eyes stared into my own. I knew I must be dying as the demon's features began to take on those of my boyfriend. That was impossible though, he was dead. Murdered two months ago, the body never found. I said my silent goodbyes to those I loved, and an apology to my Twin, who had to lose her three best friends so close to one another. The demon more and more began to resemble my beloved departed. I closed my eyes, waiting for the mental torture to end. Waiting for the pain to flee. Waiting for Death.


	2. Chapter 1: Family

The hallway was quiet, only a few students milling about before school. I was at school early, since my Twin/best friend had to make up a test before school and I got a ride with her. I was sitting on a bench in the main hallway 45 minutes before the bell would ring, engrossed in a book. I heard footsteps behind me and halfway turned around as Jason jabbed me in the sides with his fingers. My arm swung back to hit him with the book, but he jumped to his left and dodged it.

"Ha Ha, too slow Kels," he said. "Your losing your…_oof" _I had managed to swat him in the stomach this time with my left hand.

"You were saying?" I asked sweetly.

"Fine you got me. Once. I'm still faster though." He grinned.

"Wanna bet?" I retorted, raising my book menacingly.

"Fine, fine, I take it back." Jason said, raising his hands in mock surrender, grinning good naturedly. He jumped over to the front side of the bench and stood facing me.

"How come you're here so early?" He asked.

"Your _Girlfriend _had a test to make up and I got a ride with her." I replied. "Where's Damian?"

"The Twin's on his way here. He took the bus today. I'm almost out of gas so I couldn't pick him up."

"Of course you are…" I said rolling my eyes at my irresponsible friend/brother.

Jason wasn't _actually_ my brother, nor was Damian his biological twin, nor Cassidy my twin. The four of us were best friends though, and practically family. Jason and I had gone to the same elementary school, though we didn't become friends until middle school. In 7th grade, Jason had become best friends with Damian, and Jason and I became friends. In 8th grade, I met Cassidy, and she almost instantly became my best friend. The same year, Jason, Damian and I had the same art class, and the three of us became a trio of best friends. The art teacher hated the three of us, as we were always crossing the room to talk, usually resulting in wars with the art supplies.

Our Freshman year, Jason, Damian, Cassidy and I all joined marching band together, Cassidy and I in color guard, Jason and Damian in drum line. Cassidy was quickly added to our trio. I had developed a crush on Damian around the end of 8th grade, and he asked me out at the end of the band season. Two weeks later, Jason asked Cassidy out, and both of us couples had been dating ever since. Over the past two years, the four of us had become like a family. Cassidy and I were Twins and best friends, as were Jason and Damian. Damian was my boyfriend, and Jason was Cassidy's. Jason was like my brother. And so there is the four of us in a nutshell.

Damian walked through the doors of the school and saw Jason and me.

"Hey guys." He said, walking up to the two of us.

"Hey" We replied.

Damian put an arm around me and pecked me on the cheek.

"Ugh, get a room." Jason said, pretending to gag.

"Like you and Cassidy are any better. Making out in the back of the car as we're driving…honestly that's way worse than what we are doing." I retorted back at him

"Well at least…." He began.

"Hey now. Don't start you two." Damian said, stepping between us.

"Fine." I said, pretending to sulk.

Jason stuck his tongue out at me, grinning, before asking, "Are you and Cassidy going to pick us up tonight?" He asked me.

"I think so" I replied. "You'll have to double check with my Twin."

The four of us had made plans for later that night. Cassidy and I were going to go see the latest chick flick, while the boys were going for a "Guy's night out" at Gameworks. Cassidy had the nicest car of the four of us, so she was driving, as usual. Speak of the devil…..

"Hey Twin, Jase, Damian." Cassidy said, approaching us. "The test was easy."

"Told you it was." I said.

"So what are y'all talking about." She asked.

"Tonight." Damain replied. "You're taking us right?"

"Of course!" She said.

The four of us continued our conversation until the warning bell rang, when Cassidy and I headed off to AP World History while Jason and Damian went to AP Calculus BC. We met later at lunch to continue our conversation, then congregated by Cassidy's car after school. Cassidy, for her sixteenth birthday had inherited a black 2007 Mercedes convertible, while I had inherited my family's 1987 silver stationwagon for my last birthday. Jason had gotten his dad's old truck circa 1970 for his sixteenth birthday, and Damian had gotten a Volkswagen bug from a used car lot for his. Needless to say, we preferred getting rides with Cassidy to taking our own cars. Cassidy dropped the boys off at their respective homes before driving to her house in the suburbs of Seattle, where we spent the rest of the afternoon.

She picked Damian and Jason up around 6, before she drove to downtown Seattle.

A half hour and several arguments between Jason and me later, we reached a few blocks away from Gameworks.

"Bye Kelsey." Jason said, reaching over the front of my seat, tousling my hair.

"Bye Jason." I said, rolling my eyes and smacking him back.

"Would you two stop! Be nice!" Cassidy said.

"Okay." Jason said sweetly, while poking my shoulder. I reached back to hit him again but he dodged it.

"Alright, that's it!" My Twin exclaimed. "Kelsey, behave. Jason, Out! Damian, you too!" The boys climbed out.

Damian came around the front of the car, and kissed me.

"Bye Kelsey." He said. " I love you."

"Love you too." I said, kissing him back.

Damian and Jason walked away from the car, down an alley, toward Gameworks, waving at us.

Little did any of us know, that was the last time the four of us would see each other for a long time.


End file.
